You Plus Me Equals Disaster!
by Veronica101
Summary: When you best friend's brother is your new target for love and you guy-best friend is all out to make your best friend jealous...you can say that this will end in disaster...trust me!


**_Title:_**** You + Me = Disaster!**  
><strong><em>Summary: <em>****Here's what I want to know, whose bright idea was it for me to attend Seiyo Academy...oh wait it was mine, but as I look around I find the number of girls here...how should I put this...rather lacking!**

**_Words: _****1,758**

**_Rating: _****Mild T**  
><strong><em>In collaboration with <em>****Angel-sama desu **

**_A simple equation, _**

**YOU**

**ME**

**DISASTER **

**Chapter 1:**

**Uniforms Are So Not Worth It**

**!**

**Amu's P.O.V**

As I walked through the hallways of Seiyo Academy, I looked around to find...that the number of girls in this school was rather...lacking...or should I say THERE WERE NO GIRLS HERE AT ALL!

I mean, I was sure that there's would be lots of girls attending this school since the uniform they have is so damn pretty, but I guess I was proven wrong...  
>Glancing down at my class schedule, I found that my homeroom was room number 201 class A-1. Looking up again I found a fairly old sign that read 'A-1' in chipped white paint. Wishing myself luck, I opened the door to find...<p>

A ROOM FULL OF GUYS?

Wait...I see a girl...nope, just a guy with long purple hair. I must have stood there bewildered for a few minutes because I barely heard the perceptible, 'excuse me?' that was said to me at least 5 times.

Turning around, I saw a two familiar people that I had been on good terms with from when I was younger; Utau and Yaya. Yaya, being the hyper girl she is, couldn't of said that in a fragile voice like that and Utau's voice was-

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" asked a delicate voice coming somewhere underneath me.

Looking down I saw another familiar face, Rima Mashiro, who was currently pulling on my cute new sweater, making it longer than it already was.

We had been friends since we were 3 and the first time we met was when I saw her shoving a tomato up Nagihiko's nose.

She certainly hasn't grown very much but hey, at least she's 10cm taller than before. I couldn't help but smirk, as I walked into the classroom with my old friends, and within seconds the classroom filled with an awkward silence.

"Hey, are you guys the new freshmen students?" Said a guy with blonde hair.

"No it's Mickey Mouse and his animal friends, DUH! Of course we are the new freshmen students!" I said, annoyed that the guys were staring at us like we were aliens.

"Amu...I'm just wondering...why did you attend Seiyo Academy out of all the other high schools and academies?" asked Rima.

"Well...I'm attending this school because their uniforms are just so cute!" I answered truthfully, twirling a lock of my hair as I thought about it.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Utau exclaimed.

"Didn't you guys know that this school used to be an all boys school, until this year when it became co-ed. So according to my calculations...for every girl there is in this class there's 7 guys. But really, we're actually the only girls in this school...and I think that slut Saaya is also attending this school!"

"WHAT?" Yaya shouted.

While Rima was calmly re-explaining the details to Yaya, Utau and I edged together to talk in private.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Utau.

"That there are more dating opportunities than EVER in this school!" I semi-shouted.

"Uh-huh, so who looks boyfriend worthy to you right now?" Utau asked.

I glanced around and spotted a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes, it was obvious that he was a basket ball player, but hey, he's pretty damn hot. But then there's this other guy he's sitting next to, he is just as equally hot as he's friend, and there's that black haired guy hanging out with-

BAM!

I look up to see a seriously hot guy standing at the classroom entrance.

HE IS DEFINETELY MY OFFICIAL TARGET!

I mean, sure the other guys were hot, but his hotness is beyond the word hot! Okay, so I'm using the word hot a lot, but hey, beats me!

"That's totally my next target." I whispered to Utau excited.

"Um...Amu...I hate to break your bubble but...let's just say...he's my sorry excuse for a guy brother and he still has the hots for his ex..."

"OMG! Why didn't you say so! Quick introduce me to him! LIKE RIGHT NOW!" I said excited ignoring the ex-girlfriend part.

"Fine, but if he breaks your heart and chucks it right across the room in front of everyone, I will not feel sorry for you! OKAY?"

"Oh please, cheating and breaking hearts, that's MY job, remember?" I said while plopping down into my seat as the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Today, for homeroom, you will write poems for a particular person in this class and that will be read out to everyone and will get judged by everyone. You have about 30 minutes."

If the teacher in front of us stopped boring us with his droning sound waves the world would be a better place.

Whoop-di-do-da-day

**30 minutes later...**

"Let's start alphabetically by first names...Amu, Hinamori Amu, you are up first."

I couldn't help but smirk, Ikuto won't know what hit him. I mean approaching a guy and being friendly, will only make him your best friend, but if you thrust hate at his face and say he is a pain in the butt, he will eventually get to know you and like you and etc...

"This poem is for Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." I looked around to see disappointed faces, but just wait till they hear the poems I wrote.

"Roses are Red, violets are blue, God made me pretty but what happened to you-"

As I looked up I saw everyone, including the teacher trying to hold back a stifle of laughter, and a surprised looking Ikuto, then he gave me a trademark smirk and stood up while reciting "Roses are red, violets are black, hey, I'm just wondering...but, why is your chest as flat as your back?"

This had the teacher let out a loud chuckle-snicker and the whole class giggling. If he wants to play it this way, then BRING IT ON! BECAUSE NO ONE TELLS ME I HAVE A FLAT CHEST DAMMIT!

"My feelings for you no words can tell, maybe, except for go to hell!" this had the teacher and the whole class chuckling.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, a giant warthog reminds me of you!"

OH, BRING IT ON!

"My feelings for you I can't deny burn in hell before you die!" I exclaimed annoyed having the urge to scrunch up my paper and throw it at his face.

"Sensei! Can I say something please?" Asked Saaya politely.

"Go ahead!"

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, B.O?, Ewww its coming from Amu!''

DIE, BITCH, DIE!

I DO NOT HAVE B.O!

He was about to say something and I was surprised when everyone when everyone said,

"Oh shut the effing up!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll enjoy seeing everyone in the next class! And here's one last thing, Roses are red, Violets are blue, the public toilets smell just like the bunch of you!"

As I packed up my stuff, I pushed open the nearest window next to me and was about to jump out when I heard "I see you did turn into a rebel...But hey at least you matured..."

I turned around to see my best friend-boy! Forgetting I was about to jump out of the window, I tackled Kukai screaming "KUKAI-KUN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

**Ikuto's P.O.V**  
>She knows Kukai? My best friend knows the new and not to mention hot girl? Okay, stuff that, that girl is a bitch, a slut, whore, hoe or whatever rude words there is to call her!<p>

**Amu's P.O.V**  
>It was obvious that everyone was surprised by my sudden change of attitude, but hey, I can't help it!<p>

"DID YOU MISS ME?" I asked as I straddled Kukai to the ground.

"Can't *Huff* breath!"

"Ops sorry, ah well, you're no fun, I guess I'll just see you in the next class! Bye honey!" As I said this I climbed the window and jumped down.

"Amu, this is the 3rd floor! Actually never mind!" Kukai shouted probably remembering me skipping class all the time by doing this. As I landed with a barely audible thump on the ground, I walked away in search of somewhere to rest.

**TBC**

**…**

**_A simple equation, _**

**YOU**

**ME**

**DISASTER **

**Thank you if you review~! All reviews welcome :D**

**A special thanks to Angel-sama desu (my BFF) who BETA READ and helped me with the story.**

**-HUGS-**


End file.
